Tensions
by tinaniak
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à l'époque du Trunks du futur après sa victoire sur C17 et C18. Il rencontre une jeune fille qui pourrait se révéler être une nouvelle menace...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

* * *

C'était une salle immense creusée dans la montagne, toute en hauteur. Le plafond s'élevait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Il y faisait un froid à s'y glacer le sang. L'air était humide, moite, l'atmosphère lourde. Aucune ouverture ne laissait filtrer la lumière de l'extérieur. Une machine à première vue complexe prenait place au centre de la pièce. Ses nombreux écrans laissaient défiler des séries de données incompréhensibles, et ses diodes s'allumaient à répétition dans un clignotement oppressant. Cela éclairait faiblement l'espace d'une lueur verdâtre et morbide. Plusieurs tuyaux sortaient du sol et semblaient venir allimenter une bulle de verre remplie d'un liquide laiteux dans lequel on pouvait deviner la forme d'un corps. Quelques bulles d'air s'y échappaient à un rythme monotone. Un sifflement continu résonnait dans la salle, faisant échos contre ses grandes parois de métal.

La porte imposante qui scellait la pièce s'ouvrit lentement dans un long grincement glauque, laissant filer quelques rayons du soleil.

" C'est ici, ça ne fait aucun doute. "

L'homme dont on pouvait entendre la voix grave s'avança vers la structure et le son de ses pas venait rompre le silence pesant de la pièce. Il était grand, large d'épaules. De longs cheveux lavande tombaient jusqu'au bas de sa nuque. Il portait une veste en jeans et des vêtements noirs. Il se rapprocha davantage de la bulle de verre, passa la main dessus pour effacer l'opercule de poussière qui s'y était déposée. La surface était étonnament chaude et elle vibrait légèrement, comme au rythme d'une respiration. Il posa son regard sur le corps flottant à l'intérieur. C'était une femme, d'apparence humaine. Elle était nue et semblait plongée dans un profond comas. De longs cheveux rouge feu cerclaient son visage doux et endormi. Le jeune homme resta figé quelques secondes et se prit à la contempler. Il reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits et fronça les sourcils. Il savait ce pour quoi il était venu.

A.W.P. C'était les lettres gravées dans la plaque près des commandes. D'après les informations du garçons, elles correspondaient aux initiales de "Artificial Warrior Project". Une entreprise du Dr Géro, un savant emprit d'un désir de vengeance démesuré et auteur de plusieurs êtres robotisés dévastateurs que le jeune homme avait dû vaincre non sans mal, après de nombreuses péripéthies impliquant notamment un voyage dans le temps pour trouver de l'aide dans le passé. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Juste que ce projet, que le docteur avait si longtemps réussit à tenir secret, pouvait représenter un grand danger pour l'humanité. Il s'était donc mis en tête de l'arrêter au plus tôt. Lui qui avait tant souffert pour sauver son monde et apporter la paix dans la vie de chaos qu'il connaissait, il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant.

D'un mouvement brusque et plein de détermination, il enfonça ce qui paraissait être le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de la machine. Après quelques secondes très lourdes pour le jeune homme, une alarme puissante résonna et le sytème sembla réagir. Le niveau de liquide commençait à baisser dans la bulle de verre alors que la pièce tremblait dans un grondement de plus en plus intense. Le plafond se fissurait sous cette énorme pression. Mais il ne s'en irait pas. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne lui échappe pas.

La plus grande partie du liquide avait été aspiré, et la coquille protectrice qui entourait le corps de la fille recroquevillé se brisait par grands éclats. Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux alors que les quelques gouttes restantes sur sa peau s'évaporaient comme si elles étaient en contact avec du métal brûlant. Elle se redressa dans un effort physique qui lui sembla difficile. Ses bras étaient fins, sa peau blanche. Ses longs cheveux se déposaient en douceur sur ses seins, les dissimulant partiellement. Tête baissée, elle semblaient essouflée. Etait-elle vraiment si dangereuse?

Elle était là, à genoux dans les éclats de verre. Le silence était revenu dans la salle et on pouvait juste entendre la respiration étranglée de la fille. Une vapeur épaisse continuait de s'échapper des restes de la bulle de verre où elle reposait. La chaleur était à la limite du supportable. Le jeune homme était sur ses gardes. De ce qu'il savait, elle était très forte, peut-être même plus que lui. Mais il avait arrêté de processus avant son achèvement, et il espérait que cela ait changé la donne. Ne voyant aucun signe immédiat d'agressivité venant de l'inconnue, il eut tout de même un instant de doute.

" Je..."

Il avait entreprit de prendre la parole mais la fille leva brusquement le regard vers lui. Elle se leva aussi tôt pour sauter derrière la machine d'où elle venait de sortir et se mit en position de combat, poings serrés au niveau de sa taille. Est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué? Elle avait les yeux ecarquillés, comme un animal sauvage que l'on aurait surprit et qui serait prêt à attaquer pour se défendre. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Elle avait de grands yeux rouges, un regard froid, mêlant peur, inquiétude et aggressivité.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il décida de s'approcher d'elle doucement pour voir sa réaction, alors qu'elle reculait, tremblante, à mesure qu'il avançait. Son expression se faisait de moins en moins féroce, elle avait plutôt l'air de céder à une certaine panique. Comme si elle était la victime dans ce face à face. Alors quoi, c'était lui le méchant maintenant? Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe. Si elle ne l'attaquait pas, il n'allait quand même pas s'en prendre à elle...

La fille se retrouva en peu de temps le dos collé à la paroie de la pièce. Excédé, il fit exploser son énergie dans une lueur dorée et se retrouva en un battement de cils à sa hauteur. Dans son élan, leurs corps se touchèrent et il se retrouva à la plaquer contre le mur. Leurs visages se frôlaient; il la scrutait, droit dans les yeux, dans l'attente d'un indice. Il posa sa main sur le mur près du visage de sa potentielle ennemie. Le métal se tordait sous son contact alors même qu'il n'exerçait pas de pression. Son autre poing était serré et prêt à assenner un coup puissant. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de la fille s'accélerer contre son cou. Elle était brûlante. Sa peau émettait cette chaleur étrange de plus en plus intensémment alors que la peur semblait l'envahir complètement, balayant complètement la moindre trace d'aggressivité qu'elle put avoir plus tôt. Ses lèvres roses et tremblantes s'entrouvraient.

" Arrêtez... S'il vous plait. "

Il fut surpris.. Sa voix était empreinte de tellement d'innocence, d'impuissance et de panique. Il la fixa encore un instant, ébahi. Et d'un coup, il se dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si dangereuse, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Elle n'avait rien de menaçant et il était en train de la terroriser. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'elle était nue, collée à lui, et qu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se presser contre son torse à chacune de ses respirations tremblantes. Ses joues ne tardaient pas à virer au rouge vif et il s'écarta brusquement pour lui tourner le dos. Il se mit à culpabiliser terriblement d'avoir presque violenté une femme sans défense. Elle, elle ne bougeait pas, trop apeurée, et restait à grelotter contre le mur, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

" Désolé... Tiens, prends ça. "

Il avait retiré sa veste et son T-shirt et les lui tendait, sans la regarder, pour respecter son intimité... Au moins, elle pourrait s'habiller et sortir de là. Il la sentit prendre les vêtements. Un grand soupir de soulagement lui échappa. La pression commençait à retomber. Il attendit une minute et se retourna vers elle. Ses joues reprirent instantanément leur couleur cramoisie. Elle était assise par terre, la veste dans la bouche, et essayait de la grignoter. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais..? Ce n'est pas de la nourriture. "

Il afficha un sourire gêné et se passa une main dans les cheveux, réflechissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête. Peut-être le fait d'avoir interrompu le cycle de la machine avait-il eu des repercussions sur son développement. Pris d'un élan de compassion, il s'accroupit près d'elle. Encore assez appeurée, elle eut de nouveau un mouvement de recul. Mais il s'efforça de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait plus de mal en lui souriant. Elle semblait lui faire confiance, ses traits se détendaient... Elle avait un peu l'air dune enfant perdue. Cela attendrit le jeune homme, qui entreprit alors de lui faire enfiler ses vêtements, toujours en tentant de ne pas poser son regard ou ses mains là où il ne fallait pas. Elle se laissa faire, ne semblant pas le moins du monde gênée par sa nudité.

" Je m'appelle Trunks. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

" Tiens. "

Trunks tendait une pomme rouge à la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine de la maison de Trunks qui vivait chez sa mère, Bulma. Les lieux étaient encore en travaux, car même si la paix était revenue sur Terre, il était devenu difficile de trouver des matériaux de construction et de la main d'oeuvre disponible. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts, et tout le monde voulait essayer de refaire sa vie.

Bulma était absente, et le jeune homme en était assez soulagé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer qu'il avait ramené sous leur toit une potentielle catastophe pour la planète toute entière. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore embarqué... Il posa les yeux sur la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment belle... Elle portait toujours le haut qu'il lui avait donné, c'était un débardeur d'homme mais il lui arrivait sous les fesses et faisait donc l'effet d'une petite robe noire. Il lui avait aussi passé sa veste pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Ce qui semblait dérisoir finalement... Les manches recouvraient largement ses longs doigts fins et clairs dont on ne distinguait que les extremités et elle semblait se débattre à l'intérieur pour tenir correctement sa pomme. Il avait aussi pris soin de lui attacher ses cheveux rouges en une sorte de chignon assez grossier d'où bon nombre de mèches s'échappaient. C'était un peu comme s'occuper d'une enfant. Il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Un sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait. Elle était en train d'engloutir la pomme qu'il lui avait donnée à une vitesse folle. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire. Le contour de sa bouche était dégoulinant du jus de la pomme.

Elle avait vraiment l'air innocente, et cela le perturbait. Il reprit son sérieux une seconde. Malgré ses expressions très parlantes, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée, quelques heures auparavant. Pour rentrer, il l'avait portée et s'était envolé. Et elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'agiter, de s'enthousiasmer dès qu'ils croisaient un oiseau, un beau paysage... Il avait failli la faire tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il soupira, et décida de ne pas prendre de décision dans l'immédiat. Il lui donna une autre une pomme, qu'elle attaqua à pleines dents. A ce moment, la porte d'entrée claqua.

" Je suis rentrée ! "

C'était Bulma, qui se précipita vers la cuisine après avoir vu les chaussures de son fils jonchant à l'entrée. Elle devait s'être fait du soucis pour lui; après tout, c'est elle qui lui avait apporté les informations concernant le A.W.P, le projet du Dr Géro impliquant la jeune fille. Quand elle entra, elle ne pû pas rater la présence de cette dernière.

" Hein...? Trunks, c'est ta petite-amie? "

" EH ? "

Il se mit à rougir à cette allusion; bien qu'elle soit justifiée : c'était la première fois qu'il ramenait une fille que Bulma ne connaissait pas déjà chez eux. Il voulut rapidement mettre les choses au clair. Il lui expliqua la situation, qu'il l'avait trouvée dans le laboratoire mais qu'elle n'avait pas été menaçante. Qu'il n'avait pas quoi sû faire et qu'il avait finalement décidé de la prendre avec lui.

Bulma dévisagea l'inconnue d'un air curieux et un peu inquiet. Celle-ci lui rendit le même regard. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux verts, perplexe, et s'adressa de nouveau à son fils.

" Je veux bien te faire confiance, mais reste avec elle, au cas où... "

Trunks acquiessa. La surveiller était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour les protéger, et en même temps il n'était pas justifié d'en faire davantage. Il tourna le regard vers la fille puis vers sa mère.

" Elle aurait besoin d'un bain... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle y arrive toute seule, ça ne te dérangerait pas de le lui donner? Je resterai dans le coin. "

Il était assez gêné de lui demander ce service, et dans le même temps il se voyait mal le faire lui-même. Bulma accepta d'un signe de la tête. Elle tendit la main à son invitée, qui se tourna vers le jeune homme comme pour avoir son autorisation. Celui-ci lui sourit en signe d'aprobation. Elle lui rendit son sourire et prit la main de la femme de la maison, qui l'emmena à l'étage.

En attendant que sa mère ait fini, Trunks s'était douché dans la salle de bains de sa chambre. Il avait revêti un pull blanc et une paire de jeans délavée. Avec sa carure ce n'était pas toujours très simple de s'habiller, mais ça ferait bien l'affaire. Il s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et s'allongea un instant sur son lit, pensif. Cette situation était étrange et il avait peur qu'elle cache quelque chose. Soudain, il entendit un grand fracas. Il bondit aussi tôt. Sa mère était peut-être en danger. Il se rua vers la salle de bains qu'il trouva fermée. D'un geste brutal, il atrappa fermement la poignée et arracha la porte de ses gonds avec une facilité et une force déconcertantes.

" Mère ! "

La porte qui lui était restée entre les mains glissa sur le sol lorsqu'il eut la vision de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges étalée par terre, nue sur le carrelage. Elle avait emportée un meuble dans sa chute et celui-ci jonchait en pièces détachées sur le sol, dans un mélanges de produits cosmétiques éclatés ensemble. Bulma était à genoux près de la baignoire remplie de mousse et fumante, et avait apparemment essayé de la retenir dans sa chute. Après quelques secondes pesantes, leur invitée poussa doucement sur ses bras pour se redresser, et elle leva le regard vers le jeune homme dans le cadre de la porte. Un détail eveilla la curiosité du jeune homme : elle n'avait pas la moindre petite coupure. Cela rendit Trunks perplexe, mais il changea vite d'expression alors qu'elle se releva pour se ruer vers lui. Est-ce qu'elle l'attaquait? Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle passait déjà ses bras derrière son cou et se blotissait contre lui. Ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie alors qu'il essayait de la repousser. Mais quand il se rendit compte que ses mains se posaient directement sur sa peau, il se figea et décida simplement d'éviter le contact physique comme visuel, les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

Bulma s'était relevée et regardait avec désaroi sa salle de bains devastée. Elle poussa un soupir en levant les yeux vers son fils, en posture délicate.

" Je crois qu'elle voulait que tu sois là... Elle s'est agitée et est tombée. Tu devrais peut-être t'en occuper. "

" Eh? "

Trunks lança un regard paniqué à sa mère.

" Oh ça va, tu as largement l'âge de voir une fille toute nue ! "

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les escaliers.

" Et tu me feras plaisir de ranger ce bordel ! "

On entendit la porte claquer. Elle était ressortie. Le jeune homme mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits. Les joues encore rouges, il prit la main de la fille dans la sienne et l'attira vers la baignoire. Il s'agenouilla devant et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait s'asseoir dans l'eau. Elle s'executa et ses formes venaient se dissimuler sous la mousse. Cela soulageait le garçon, ce serait un peu plus simple pour lui. Il remonta ses manches au niveau de ses coudes, prit un gant qu'il trempa dans l'eau et commença à le passer doucement sur le visage de son invitée. Elle se laissait faire même si elle ne semblait pas trop apprécier les gestes maladroits du garçon qui lui mettait du savon dans les yeux. Il essayait pourtant de faire au mieux, mais avait du mal à garder des mouvements précis. Après quelques minutes il se rendit compte que son visage était propre et qu'il fallait passer au reste... Il avala sa salive et reprit la main de la jeune fille pour lui laver le bras; il fit de même avec l'autre, et se décida enfin à plonger ses mains sous l'eau pour venir passer le gant le long de son dos. De ce fait, il s'était redressé pour s'approcher un peu et les quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient glissé de sa queue de cheval venaient se coller sur les épaules humides de la jeune fille. C'était pour lui bien plus intime que ce qu'il avait jamais pu faire avec une femme... A cette pensée, il secoua la tête pour ne pas commencer à penser à des choses déplacées.

Elle était fine; il pouvait sentir qu'elle était aussi musclée, sans que cela ne vienne entraver la féminité de ses courbes. Ses épaules étaient étroites, ses hanches plus larges. Ses seins ronds et le creux de ses reins lui offraient une silouhette très féminine. Sa peau était étrangement sans défaut : pas de cicatrices, aucune marque. Elle avait pourtant été deux fois en contact avec des éclats de verre ce jour là. Trunks ferma les yeux; l'odeur sucrée du savon et les vapeurs du bain étaient agréables et le détendaient malgré ses interrogations. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se rapprochait davantage d'elle et les mouvements de sa main se faisaient plus lents. La chaleur et l'humidité très présentes semblaient l'endormir peu à peu.

Il commençait vraiment à avoir très chaud. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, c'était même plaisant. Même si la porte était défoncée et que l'air frais pouvait entrer, la vapeur d'eau se faisait de plus en plus épaisse, si bien qu'il respirait moins d'oxygène... Cela lui rappela qu'il avait déjà eu l'impression que le corps de la fille émettait de la chaleur. C'était un moment où elle était paniquée... Là, elle devenait vraiment brûlante. Cela en devenait inquiétant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et voulut reculer un peu son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux, il réalisa qu'il peinait énormément à se mouvoir. Il se redressa dans un mouvement saccadé et difficile. Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Son corps était très lourd et engourdi, et il sentait comme un poids dans ses poumons; il était figé et sentit que ses muscles commençaient à flancher. Ils ne répondaient plus. Il paniquait intérieurement alors que son corps s'écroulait doucement, malgré ses efforts, sur le bord de la baignoire. Il ne pouvait pas réagir... Il essaya d'articuler quelques mots mais rien ne venait; sa vision se brouillait, se déformait. Puis ce fut le noir total.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Presqu'une heure était passée. Trunks ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa vision était encore assez flou, ses souvenirs emmêlés. Il essaya de bouger, mais il se sentait faible et avait une sensation étrange qui lui parcourait tout le corps. Il pouvait distinguer le son et la tiédeur de l'eau taper contre sa peau au rythme de ses gestes. Quelque chose n'étais pas normal. Alors qu'il retrouvait la vue, il comprit qu'il était assis dans le bain. Ses souvenirs revenaient alors à toute vitesse, et l'adrénaline prit le dessus; il se leva d'un coup. Pris d'un vertige, il vascilla une seconde et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il baissa le regard sur ses mains. Elles avaient changé. Elles étaient très fines et pâles. Il se crispait davantage, et leva la tête. Il faisait soudain face à un grand miroir; ce n'étais pas lui, ce n'étais pas son corps... C'était celui de la fille. Il resta tétanisé un moment, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Il leva une main puis l'autre. Et en voyant l'image dans le miroir l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, il commençait à réaliser la situation. Il était dans le corps de la fille qu'il avait ramenée avec lui. Comment? Et pourquoi? Sous le choc, il retomba à genoux, tremblant. La porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée claqua, il releva la tête d'un coup.

" Trunks! Tout s'est bien passé? "

La voix de Bulma retentissait dans la maison. Elle semblait décontractée, souriante. Trunks se remit sur ses pieds, paniqué. Si son corps à lui n'était plus là, c'est surement qu'ils avaient échangé leurs esprits. Sa mère lui avait déjà décrit une expérience similaire lorsqu'elle était sur Namek avec Son Gohan et les autres. C'étais donc vraiment possible. Il s'était finalement bien fait rouler... Il tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix venant d'en bas des escaliers.

" Oui ça va, elle est en train de s'habiller..."

Bulma était peut-être en danger. Trunks, prisonnier de son corps de femme, atrappa le débardeur qu'elle portait plus tôt et le passa en vitesse. Il descendit discrètement quelques marches de l'escalier pour observer la situation. C'était trop risqué d'attaquer de front, il ne savait absolument pas ce que valait son corps; la seule chose certaine c'est qu'il ne ferait pas long feu face à lui-même. Il passa la tête par dessus la rembarde en bois. Son corps était bien là! Tout près... Et il s'approchait de sa mère. Trunks serra les dents alors que le stress commençait à l'envahir. Le faux Trunks reprit la parole alors que sa mère retirait ses chaussures. Il avait l'air si décontracté que c'en était dérangeant.

" Au fait, la machine temporelle serait prête pour un nouveau voyage? "

" Hm.. Oui, je pense, étant donné qu'on l'avait rechargée à ton dernier retour et que tu n'es pas reparti depuis... Pourquoi ça ? "

" Oh, je voulais retourner voir mon père et les autres... Ils me manquent depuis quelques temps. "

Bulma semblait attendrie. Le faux Trunks affichait un sourire presque provocateur, alors que le vrai le regardait faire, ébahi et impuissant. Elle allait se servir de son corps pour tromper les autres... Ca n'annonçait rien de bon.

" Merci, maman. "

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Bulma. Et en souriant, elle passa la porte. Trunks, sans même attendre que sa mère ne s'éloigne, se rua pour sortir à son tour. Celle-ci n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, après tout elle lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas vouloir se séparer de son fils. Elle poussa un petit soupire et passa la porte de la cuisine.

A l'extérieur, il l'avait vite ratrappée. Son propre corps lui tournait le dos, et s'était arrêté. Elle l'avait apparemment senti arriver. Elle se retourna, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et un grand sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle lâcha un petit rire, provocatrice.

" C'est tellement facile de manipuler un homme... Et j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur toi directement. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour avoir accès à la machine temporelle. " Elle marqua une pause et se retourna. " Au fait, je m'appelle Tina. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Trunks. "

Alors qu'elle marchait vers le laboratoire, Trunks fulminait de rage. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser retourner dans le passé. Surtout que ses intentions n'étaient pas claires. Il se jeta sur elle; surpris par la lenteur de son déplacement, il redoubla d'efforts pour gagner en vitesse. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son propre corps, il se retourna; elle prit un air moqueur, et lui assenna un coup de poing en plein visage. Le corps de la fille fut propulsé violamment contre le sol. Il se redressa tout de même dans un effort difficile; une goutte de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche.

" Ca me fait un peu mal d'abîmer ce joli corps. Mais il est tellement faible qu'il ne me servirait à rien! "

Il avait les poings serrés, frustré. Dire qu'il lui avait même trouvé du charme... Il la regardait reprendre son chemin. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : l'accompagner dans le passé et espérer que ses amis le croieraient; car eux seuls pouvaient prendre le dessus en combat sur le demi-Saiyan. Il attendit d'être hors de portée de vue de cette "Tina" et se mit à courir. Il devait faire un détour et atteindre la machine avant elle. Heureusement, il connaissait les lieux par coeur et ne tarda pas à entrer dans le laboratoire par une petite porte. Il devait faire vite, il n'avait surement que quelques secondes c'avance. C'était une grande pièce assez vide, mais avec de nombreux moniteurs contre les murs. Des câbles parcouraient la salle de haut en bas. Il était encore en travaux comme le reste des bâtiments, mais il restait accessible. Trunks repéra la machine, vérifia rapidement que personne ne pouvait le voir et vint appuyer sur le bouton de l'ouverture de la cabine. C'était une grande machine en forme d'oeuf qui tenait sur des espèces de pattes en métal. Il s'y faufila et se glissa derrière le fauteuil. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace, mais le corps qu'il avait était bien plus petit et mince que le sien d'origine. Il atrappa une bâche sombre et la plaça sur lui. Il n' avait plus qu'à attendre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Trunks avait réussi. Il était était entré dans la machine à voyager dans le temps sans se faire remarquer par la fille qui lui avait volé son corps. Alors qu'il était recroquevillé à l'arrière, peinant à respirer sous la grande bâche noire qui le cachait, elle était affalée dans le fauteuil du conducteur, les pieds sur le tableau de bord. Ils finissaient de franchir à pleine vitesse le vortex qui reliait les deux époques, dans une cascade de couleurs et de formes étranges. Dans un bruit sourd, la machine fit soudain son apparition dans le ciel azur qui surplombait une grande plaine. Elle retomba lourdement sur ses pattes articulées, et souleva un grand nuage de poussière. Le faux Trunks se hâta pour ouvrir le compartiment et descendre. Il se mit à voler, dans un grand souffle, et rapidement il le perdait de vue. Elle n'avait pas tardé à partir et devait surement savoir où elle allait. Le vrai Trunks sortit à son tour; comme il le pensait, Tina n'avait pas pris la peine de transformer la machine en capsule. Il appuya sur un bouton encastré dans sa coque et l'appareil disparut dans un nuage de fumée, alors qu'une petite fiole roulait par terre. Il la prit avec lui. Au moins, elle ne pourrait pas voyager entre les époques à sa guise.

* * *

Il était parvenu à s'envoler. Même si ce corps était moins entrainé, il savait comment manier l'énergie qu'il contenait. Il était assez lent et la trajectoire n'était pas parfaite mais ce serait tout de même plus rapide qu'en attendant un véhicule. Trunks avait décidé de se diriger vers la Kame House. C'était à première vue l'endroit le plus près où il pouvait espérer trouver l'une de ses connaissances. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur la petite île, il se rua à la porte de l'unique maison et donna de grands coups pour se faire entendre.

" Kame Sennin ! Ouvrez moi s'il vous plait ! "

Celui ci ne tarda pas à se présenter; il réagissait très vite au son de la voix d'une fille. Il ouvrit et sourit à pleines dents -il lui en manquait tout de même quelques unes- en scrutant le nouveau corps de Trunks de bas en haut, à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

" Hihihi! Mais je vous en prie, entrez, entrez ! "

Le vieillard ne se gêna pas pour pousser Trunks vers l'intérieur en lui mettant la main sur les fesses. Il se crispa; personne ne lui avait encore fait ça. Par reflexe, il enfonça son petit poing sur le crâne du vieux pervers, ce qui, malgré sa faible force, suffit à y faire naître une belle bosse.

" Kame Sennin ! C'est moi, Trunks ! "

" Hein? J'étais pourtant persuadé que Trunks était un garçon! Est-ce que tu serais un genre de transexuel par hasard? Parce que je n'ai aucun problème avec ça tu sais ! Hihi! "

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du garçon prisonnié du corps de femme. Il lâcha un soupir puis tâcha de lui expliquer la situation de la manière la plus concise possible. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ajouta :

" Si elle arrive ici, ce sera avec mon corps et il faudra que vous fassiez très attention.. "

A cet instant, il sentit quelque chose approcher. Sa peur se confirma lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Yamcha à l'extérieur de la maison.

"Hey! Trunks! Ca faisait longtemps, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? "

Le vieillard et le jeune homme se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour tenter d'observer la scène sans se faire remarquer. Trunks paniquait, et en même temps était impatient de savoir ce que cherchait Tina; peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de retrouver son corps...

"Mais tu n'as pas de culotte !"

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la main du Kame se balader sur son corps, et lui mit une baffe qui le fit basculer alors qu'un filet de sang dégoulinait de son nez. Décidemment... Il commençait à mieux comprendre à quel point être une femme pouvait être agaçant. Il sursauta quand il entendit sa propre voix répondre, dehors.

" Bonjour Yamcha. " Elle souriait. "J'aurais besoin de votre aide à toi et les autres. Je veux rassembler les Dragon Balls pour faire un voeu... "

" Pourquoi, est-ce qu'il y a un problème? ", s'inquièta Yamcha

" En fait oui. J'ai contracté une grave maladie, et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Si je venais à disparaitre, il n'y aurait plus personne pour faire régner la paix à mon époque, et protéger ma mère... "

Quelle actrice... Trunks était déconcerté par la facilité qu'elle avait à mentir. Et il savait à présent ce qu'elle recherchait : les Dragon Balls. Ces boules, une fois les sept réunies, permettaient de réaliser n'importe le quel de ses voeux. Elles attiraient souvent la convoitise... Est-ce qu'elle était encore l'une de ceux qui cherchaient la vie éternelle, le pouvoir absolu? Kame Sennin se rapprocha du véritable Trunks et lui murmura une information capitale.

" Hm... Nous avons déjà rassemblé les Dragon Balls. Elles sont ici-même, dans la chambre. "

" Quoi ? "

Ca aurait difficilement pû être pire. Il resta figé un instant et son attention revint sur la scène à l'extérieur.

" C'est terrible, Trunks. Mais rassure toi, on... "

Yamcha fut coupé par un grand fracas. Trunks s'était rué dehors, se jetant sur lui pour qu'il n'en dise pas plus. Il le plaqua dans le sable; bien sûr, du point de vue de Yamcha, c'était une jolie fille à la plastique appréciable qui venait de lui foncer dessus. Il se mit à rougir et rire nerveusement alors que Trunks, à cheval sur lui, tournait la tête vers l'imposteur.

" Il ment! Ce n'est pas Trunks! C'est une création du Dr Géro qui a échangé nos corps! Je suis Trunks! "

L'expression enjouée de Yamcha se décomposait alors que Trunks se relevait.

"Apparemment tu ne vas pas laisser tomber si facilement. " Elle commençait à concentrer de l'énergie dans l'une de ses mains. Le sable se soulevait doucement autour d'elle. Les muscles du corps du Demi-Sayian se contractaient peu à peu et ses cheveux lavande ondulaient sous le souffle de l'énergie qu'elle dégageait " Si c'est comme ça, je peux tout aussi bien y aller en force. "

Elle lâcha une petite boule d'energie en direction de Yamcha et Trunks. Ceux-ci esquivèrent de peu ce tir qui alla s'écraser entre deux vagues, dans une grande explosion. Trunks se releva et fit face à Tina. Les sourcils froncés, l'air grave, il s'avança dans l'idée de commencer un combat surement perdu d'avance. Yamcha l'arrêta, un bras devant lui.

" Tu ne pourras rien faire comme ça, Trunks. Laisse moi faire. " Il se tourna vers l'usurpatrice. " J'ai eu le temps de m'entrainer ! En plus, tu ne dois pas encore savoir comment te servir de ce corps. "

Il se mit en position de combat, poings serrés au niveau de la taille. Yamcha était un jeune homme assez grand, avec les cheveux courts et noirs. Deux grandes cicatrices lui parcouraient le visage. Il eut un petit rictus et déploya son énergie en quantités impressionnantes. Le sable se soulevait autour de lui, emporté dans un souffle puissant. Il se rua sur Tina à une vitesse telle qu'on ne pouvait pas percevoir son déplacement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui assena un coup de pied violent au visage. Le corps de Trunks eut un léger mouvement de recul. Yamcha, étonné du peu de réaction qu'elle avait eu, se remit en position avant de lancer un nouvel assault. Ses coups fusaient, mais cette fois ci elle les contrait un par un avec ses bras, tenant le rythme avec aisance. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde, elle disparut soudainement, pour réapparaitre derrière lui. Elle attrapa les bras du garçon, plaça son genoux sur son dos et commençait à exercer une pression vers l'arrière. Yamcha tomba à genoux sur le sable et contractait ses muscles pour empêcher son corps de se déformer sous la force imposante de son adversaire. Il était en mauvaise posture et ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses bras risquaient de se briser...

" Ne me fais pas rire, tu es bien le dernier qui pourrait espérer me battre ! "

Elle tira d'un coup sec, et les os des bras de Yamcha se rompèrent dans un grand bruit sourd. Il hurla à s'en écorcher la gorge alors que ses traits se tendaient sous la douleur. Elle le lâcha et lança son pied dans son dos pour venir l'écraser violemment contre le sol. Quelques gouttes de sang se déposaient sur le sable blanc alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

" Tu ne mérites même pas que je te laisse vivre... "

Elle concentrait de nouveau de l'énergie au creux de sa main, alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait doucement sur son visage. Elle relâcha la boule de lumière, qui fut déviée juste à temps pour s'enfoncer dans l'océan. Trunks l'original, dans son corps de femme, s'était jeté sur son bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il retombait à ses pieds. Tina grogna et d'une main, elle attrapa la masse de cheveux rouges de son ancien corps pour soulever Trunks, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Se voir en train de le menacer lui même était une expérience étrange et profondément dérangeante. Tant bien que mal, il contracta son corps pour lancer son genoux dans le menton de son adversaire. Celle-ci bougea à peine, et empoigna le cou frêle de Trunks d'une seule main, relachant ses cheveux qui venaient dégringoler sur ses épaules. Elle resserrait doucement son emprise, et semblait prendre du plaisir dans cette domination sadique. Elle se délectait de la douleur que Trunks ressentait, de sa respiration de plus en plus difficile, de ses muscles tendus, ses mouvements saccadés et inutiles... De ses mains fines dont les ongles venaient s'enfoncer dans son avant bras puissant. La vision du garçon se troublait et ses muscles commençaient à le lâcher. Est-ce que c'était la fin?

Il retomba brusquement au sol, et l'air venait de nouveau gonfler ses poumons. Essouflé, il se redressa et distingua la silouhette d'un homme qui venait de mettre un coup puissant à son ennemi et l'avait fait nettement reculer. Il était très musclé, ses cheveux noirs étaients longs et s'élevaient en forme de piques. Il reconnaissait facilement son allure.

" Père ! " Lâcha-il d'une voix encore étranglée. " Comment... "

" Le vieux nous a appelé et nous a expliqué la situation... Les autres sont en chemin. " Il serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. " Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'eux. Emmène les autres à l'abris, je me charge du reste. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Vegeta, le père de Trunks, se tenait face à son adversaire, celle qui avait volé le corps de son fils pour en prendre le contrôle. Il tourna la tête pour voir Yamcha tremblotant sur le sol, à peine conscient, les bras désarticulés; une tâche rouge se formait sous son torse. Son expression se fit plus sévère. Trunks vint aider son compagnon à se relever et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'avait rien pu faire, mais cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Trunks était un demi-Saiyan et rares étaient les combattants qui pouvaient espérer rivaliser. Heureusement, il avait conscience que son père était plus fort que lui. La différence n'était pas énorme, mais elle suffirait sans doute. Il espérait tout de même que son corps reste entier et qu'il pût le récupérer... Il ravala sa salive, inquiet, et se posta derrière la fenêtre.

Vegeta se rua vers Tina. Dans son élan, il libéra une quantité impressionnante d'energie qui, dans une grande déflagration, lui donna une nouvelle apparence. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte dorée et ses yeux étaient devenus bleus. C'était la forme avancée d'un Saiyan au combat, et cela lui permettait d'acquérir une force décuplée ainsi que des réflexes nettement plus vifs. Il semblait aussi avoir gagné en confiance en lui. A priori, Tina ne savait pas passer ce stade du Super Saiyan car c'était le fruit d'un long et périlleux entraînement. La victoire de Vegeta semblait probable. Il lança son poing dans le visage de son adversaire. Elle para le coup de peu avec son avant-bras et le lui rendit aussitôt. Vegeta l'évita en bondissant dans les airs. A plusieurs mètres du sol, il s'immobilisa et colla ses mains ouvertes devant lui, bras tendus. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient dans un emmêlement de colère et d'effort physique.

" Si tu crois que je vais retenir mes coups, tu te trompes ! "

Il rassemblait de l'énergie au creux de ses paumes. Lorsqu'elle fut assez concentrée, en quelques secondes à peine, il l'expulsa sous forme de plusieurs disques de lumière ardents qui cheminaient vers l'usurpatrice à toute vitesse. Celle-ci les esquiva dans une suite de mouvements souples en reculant. Elle disparut soudainement dans un nuage de sable pour réapparaître dans le dos de Vegeta. Celui-ci l'avait sentie arriver; il fit volte face et relâcha une boule d'énergie qu'il lui enfonça dans le ventre d'un geste puissant. Elle fut propulsée violemment dans le sable et son corps roula sur plusieurs mètres. Elle se releva, crispée sous la douleur, le souffle coupé, alors que du sang coulait de sa bouche. Le pull qui recouvrait le haut de son corps était déchiré, brûlé au niveau du choc et commençait à partir en lambeaux.

" Tu as peut-être la force brute de Trunks mais tu réagis beaucoup trop lentement ! "

Tina fronçait les sourcils alors que sa main soutenait son ventre blessé. Elle semblait s'énerver peu à peu. Trunks, toujours aussi attentif à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sursauta quand elle commença à concentrer ses forces dans un souffle puissant. Ses cheveux violets se soulevèrent, alors que l'air qui l'entourait devenait électrique. Et dans une détonation qui souffla un grand nuage de sable, elle se transforma de la même manière que Vegeta. On pouvait clairement ressentir que sa force avait augmenté. Ses muscles avaient presque doublé de volume et c'était comme si son corps avait grandi d'un coup. La suite s'annonçait plus tendue...

Elle se déplaça à une vitesse telle qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer ses mouvements, et réapparut en plein élan, face à Vegeta, lui lançant violemment son genoux dans l'estomac. Il encaissa le coup non sans mal. Les traits de son visages se tendaient sous la douleur et la surprise, alors qu'il crachait quelques gouttes de sang qui venaient salir le visage de Trunks, dont l'expression sadique était le reflet de la créature qui le possédait. Elle lui donna un coup de coude puissant en plein visage et le regarda s'écraser sur le rivage.

" Tu peux parler. Tu ne m'attaques pas pour me tuer. Tu as trop peur d'abîmer le corps de ton fils. "

Elle serra les poings alors que Vegeta se relevait. L'eau battait contre ses jambes au rythme de l'énergie qu'il dégageait. Il essuya de son avant bras le sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche, alors que son arcade sourcilière, qui avait pris la deuxième attaque, saignait abondement et lui brouillait la vision d'un œil. Il se renfrogna, le regard empli de rage. C'était la vérité, il ne s'était pas donné à fond.

Le Kame Sennin, qui était resté aux côtés de Trunks et Yamcha, commença à prendre un air de plus en plus inquiété.

" On ne peut pas prendre plus de risques. Trunks, reste ici ! "

Trunks, inquiet, se retourna. Il était parti. Est-ce qu'il s'était enfui? Yamcha avait perdu connaissance mais respirait toujours, allongé sur un tapis près de lui. Trunks tressaillit en entendant l'orage gronder à en faire trembler les murs de la maison. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à être masqués par d'immenses nuages noirs qui envahissaient le ciel à une vitesse surnaturelle. Il entendit la voix du vieillard de l'autre côté de la maison.

" Viens Shenron, et exauce mon voeu ! "

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Tina et Vegeta s'immobilisèrent dans leur combat et Trunks rejoignait son ami qui avait entreprit d'invoquer Shenron, le dragon, à l'arrière de la maison. Les Dragon Balls se mirent à émettre une lueur intense, alors que dans le ciel noir, une lumière semblait réagir à leur appel. Tina semblait paniquer.

" C'est pas vrai ! "

Elle se précipita vers le vieux, mais Vegeta la plaqua dans le sable de tout son poids pour l'immobiliser. Il semblait utiliser ses dernières réserves au maximum pour la maintenir au sol. Entre les nuages commençait à apparaître le fameux dragon. Il était immense, et descendait doucement à leur hauteur.

" J'exaucerai vos voeux, quels qu'ils soient. " La voix grave de Shenron résonnait au loin, alors que le Kame Sennin et Trunks restaient ébahis devant l'imposante apparition.

" C'est quand vous voulez ! ", cria Vegeta.

Pour maintenir Tina à terre, il libérait son énergie en grandes vagues qui la plaquaient au sol dans une violence qui la faisait se cambrer de douleur. Voir son fils se meurtrir sous ses coups, même s'il n'en avait que le corps, était une expérience franchement déplaisante et il perdait vite patience. Le Kame Sennin reprit ses esprits, bien qu'encore sous l'effet de la panique, et se tourna vers le dragon qui les observait, impassible.

" Shenron ! Renvoie cette créature dans son corps d'origine et scelle ses pouvoirs ! "

" Votre vœu va être accordé. "

Un vent puissant balaya la scène alors que le dragon s'envola pour disparaître entre les nuages. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à nouveau, pour finalement inonder le ciel en quelques secondes. Le corps de Trunks se détendait soudainement alors qu'il reprenait son apparence d'origine. Ses cheveux perdaient leur couleur dorée et retombaient sur son visage endormi et blessé. Vegeta arrêta ses assauts mais continuait de le maintenir au sol, méfiant. Près du Kame Sennin, c'est le corps de Tina qui s'écroulait sur le vieillard. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras, en même temps avec le plaisir de poser ses mains sur elle et avec la peur de ses possibles réactions. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Puis Trunks ouvrait faiblement les yeux. Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage quand, dans sa vision brouillée, il distingua le visage de son père, tout près. Mais le signal de la douleur le rattrapa très vite, et il se crispait violemment, grognant sous la souffrance. Vegeta le relâchait enfin. Chacun de ses muscles le brûlait de l'intérieur, et ses abdominaux étaient en sang. Il sentait le sable se glisser dans ses plaies à travers les quelques lambeaux de tissu qui flottaient sur le haut de son corps. Son père n'avait vraiment pas été tendre, et Tina n'avait pas hésité à pousser son corps à ses limites en un très court laps de temps. Sans doute aussi que le transfert de leurs esprits y était pour quelque chose. Sa respiration se saccadait, et il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Il se sentait profondément trahi. Parce que sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance.

Tina eut un spasme et son bras se souleva. C'était bientôt tout son corps qui se réveillait, et ses yeux qui s'ouvraient. Quand elle prit conscience qu'on la tenait, elle repoussa brusquement le Kame Sennin et tomba dans le sable. Elle avait l'air paniquée, et cette fois-ci, vraiment inoffensive. Elle se relevait et entreprit de s'enfuir dans son élan, quand Vegeta apparut devant elle. Il avait un œil complètement fermé à cause du sang qui coulait de son front, et semblait épuisé par son combat. Son torse se gonflait à un rythme soutenu alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. La jeune fille se figeait devant lui. Il lança sans hésitation son pied dans son ventre. Elle fut propulsée en arrière et son corps se tordait sur le sable. Elle semblait perdre connaissance. Trunks sombrait également.


End file.
